Advances in multimedia and communication technologies have provided convenience to users in accessing multimedia files. Users can download or play multimedia files at their convenience using a Web browser or a mobile device.
However, when media files are located at different locations, it becomes cumbersome for the user to switch between formats and locations to play the media contents.